Being A Kirkland Brother
by Animechan123
Summary: This is a smorgasbord of collected tales about England's siblings throughout history. Laugh as we see France attempt to inebriate England and his brothers come to the rescue. Cry as you read about the brother's relationship as Rome tore into their land and separates them. Explore aspects of British history from the Welsh perspective and enjoy the cultural insights of Britain.
1. Brothers

Being a Kirkland Brother

Title: Being a Kirkland Brother

Chapter: Brothers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Beta: Standingontherooftops and Amanda for helping me increase my writing skills; Mittens for helping me collect information for the story and for being English

Pairings: Suggestions of all different ones… No main pairing

WARNING: Violence, strong language and adult themes… FRANCE IS A PERVERT!

Summary: This is a smorgasbord of collected tales about England's siblings throughout history. Laugh as we see France attempt to inebriate England and his brothers come to the rescue. Cry as you read about the brother's relationship as Rome tore into their land and separates them. Explore aspects of British history from the Welsh perspective and enjoy the cultural insights of Britain.

* * *

"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE! BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

That annoying voice wrung through Arthur's ears as he stood in front of the annoying, loud, garlic smelling Francis. Once again Arthur was bickering with Francis over something that neither of them could remember any more. It was the same each time they met, and most likely would continue until one of them was dead. The conference which had finished mere seconds before the two bitter enemy's battle of tongues. Very few remained to watch the now normal event of conferences that everyone had come to accept.

Germany, Italy and Japan stood quietly to one side of the room as the two began their battle of a thousand years, or at least it seemed like that every time they met up. China and Russia sat on the other side of the room near the door as they watched, yet again the Anglo-French rampage. Various other countries stood around the room ignoring the situation or leaving, wishing not to get involved in any more battles. Canada was quietly sitting in his seat next to his brother who was more likely to start acting up soon because he wasn't the centre of attention. America was laughing loudly as he listened to the two bicker as per usual and right on cue he would jump into place more wood on the fire.

"SHUT UP YOU WANKER!" Arthur exclaimed prepared to slam his fist into the Francis' face. "I'll rip you to shreds!" And with that said the fists began to fly never truly hitting the correct target. Ties where pulled tight enough to lose more oxygen in the brain, if it hadn't already run out. Shirts where pulled on the verge on ripping and shoes were scuffed as they continued their scuffle.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Canada asked with no response to his words, as per usual.

"I must say, England and France are fighting a lot more recently." Japan commented quietly to his friends stood next to him, while watching the fight to see how it would progress. Germany sighed.

"I suppose with the economy in Europe as it is, I'm not surprised they're so short tempered," Germany admitted and watched disapprovingly at the fight. Italy remained quiet as he watched his big brother fight England.

"I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT BE A PROBLEM NO MORE!" Exclaimed Arthur as he was about to attack Francis, he missed and in return Francis raised his arm to finish the fight.

"I WILL END THIS!" Francis called out just as he was about to throw his fist.

"LLoger! Ffrainc!" (England! France!)

The fight stopped and the attention of every person in the room was drawn away from the fight and towards the voice which had called out the unfamiliar words. Arthur and Francis halted their mini-war and turned to the owner of the voice standing in the door way looking very annoyed at the two nations.

"Paid ymladd yma!" (Don't fight here!)

Both Arthur and Francis recognized the language and the nation that had called out their names in their own personal tongue.

There in the doorway stood a young man about Arthur's height with light ginger hair. Skin was pale and his soft pink lips where frowning at the two men. His eyes shone an emerald green with stubbornness in his eyes which many had only seen in England's eyes before. The young man was slim yet under his shirt the muscles in the man's arms were proudly shown, but not to the extent that he was a show off. The man had his arms folded and stood his ground in annoyance at the two European men that acted like children in a playground in front of him.

At the same time Arthur and Francis called out the name of the young man who had negated their battle.

"Cymru!"1

* * *

Cymru, know better as Wales is a small nation sharing an island with England and Scotland. Cymru is England's older brother and has been with him for many centuries. Both are known to be equal rival to each other as England and France. Cymru is a small Celtic country in Britain, but don't be fooled by his size, Cymru is known to pack a punch when needed, well what would you expect from a warrior nation. Cymru is a nation known for its harmonious singing and moving poetry; in Ancient Celtic times being a poet was a highly respected job in Cymru. The national sport of Cymru, rugby, is known to bring out the warrior side in them. Not only are they know to breath fire like the red dragon on their flag but their also one of the only teams to ever stand down the famous All Backs (New Zealand) Haka.

All in all this nation is well respected in all of Europe even without its political influence on even its own land. There is only two things you should never mention when in Wales; First being, do not call them English. And second, do not mention Sheep Shagging.

* * *

"Cymru!"

There in the door way to the conference room stood Arthur's older brother Cymru, also known to Arthur as Dylan. Dylan walked into the room and over to Arthur and Francis. He looked like he was about to attack both of them. Dylan unfolded his arms and sighed.

"When will you two ever grow up," he sighed as he looked over the marks and mangled clothes both men now wore. "Pam fi Dduw!"(Why me God?) The Welshman called out in his own language. He turned his head towards Arthur and looked at his brother. "England look at you. You stinking!2" Cymru sighed again. "Well, we better go," He said and relaxed a little since he came into the room. Dylan gave a small smile to his brother. "Let's go, it's the weekend. Besides you owe me since this meeting went on for half an hour longer than it should have." No one saw that look in his eyes but Arthur. That look that said he wanted to leave and was very annoyed for having to stay longer than needed. Arthur internally smiled as he saw his brother was not actually mad at him but merely wanted to leave. Well what would you expect from Dylan, he was use to mines and open country field.

"Sure lets go," Arthur nodded and faded out the initial fight he had been having moments ago to follow his big brother home. The other occupants, including Francis, were pushed to the furthest reaches of his mind as he and his brother turned to leave the room. Dylan hadn't even acknowledged anyone else in the room that was until Francis called out.

"Vous voyez Angleterre! Figures the Black Sheep of Europe would follow the Gallois!3"

The room went silent as Dylan stopped dead in his tracks before exiting the room. Arthur and Italy both gulped as they heard what Francis had called out. Arthur gulped and closed his eyes preparing for the onslaught that Francis was about to inherit from Cymru. Italy ran and hid behind Germany and Japan, leaving both men confused as to what was going on. Germany and Japan didn't have a clue what was going on but the rage that was emanating quickly from Wales was surly something that could never end positively. Canada and America both leaned over the desk waiting for what would happen.

Within a second the smirk that was on Francis's face was replaced with a fist in the face by none other than Cymru himself. With a bit of blood dribbling from his mouth and an epic pain rushing along his jaw Francis flew to the floor and was crying out in pain before he could even register what had happened. All the other countries stood in amazement at the events which had just taken place in front of them. None of them even seeing the event. Only thing that mattered now was that Dylan now stood where Francis had been and that Francis was on the floor crying out in pain.

Francis looked up at the small man who had caused him pain. Dylan's eyes were a blazed with rage, far greater than anything he had seen even in Arthur. Dylan whispered words to Francis that he alone in the room could hear. Fear struck his heart as the words sunk in and the young man turned to exit with his brother at his side trying to calm the elder brother.

Italy moved from his hiding place behind the shell shocked Japan and Germany. Both still trying to comprehend what had just happened. America and Canada's jaw had dropped as they watched the Kirkland brothers leave the room.

"What just happened?" America asked slightly impressed by the damage Cymru had done to Francis but also slightly confused at what had turned the Celt.

Italy turned to America with fear in his eyes. "One thing you should never do, is called Wales a Sheep Shagger..."

* * *

Dylan and Arthur walked into the youngest brother's small mansion house in the English country side. Dylan had calmed down from what Francis had said to him but would not forget that in a hurry. Arthur closed the door and hung his coat up next to his brothers noticing two other coats resting next to his. Arthur turned around to see his brother walk into the living room. Arthur followed as he heard the sound of laughter hit his ears. He knew those laughs and Arthur smelt the air of the room. Alcohol. To be more precise whisky. Sounds like Scotland and Ireland where already there.

"Dylan you're a wee bit late?" Called a Scottish accent.

"Caewch dy geg!" (Close your mouth!) Dylan shouted at his brother. "Got any Black Dragon for me?"4 A laugh answered to Dylan's questioned. Arthur smirked as he heard Ian's laugh, _just like old times_.

Arthur walked into his living room to see his two eldest brothers sitting on the sofa laughing and holding bottles in their hands. Dylan was stood the other side of the room to Arthur just about to sit on the sofa next to Northern Ireland, Patrick. Patrick smiled at his younger brother as he sat next to him and gave little Dylan a pat on the shoulder. Dylan smiled at his brother and began a small quiet chat with him.

Arthur then looked over at his eldest brother sitting in the corner of the room in a big chair holding his glass of whisky. Scotland, Ian was sitting watching the two on the sofa and smiling at them chatting away. Ian looked over at Arthur and nodded to the baby of the family and turned to watch his other brothers talk. Arthur smiled as he watched Paddy and Dylan clink their drinks and joke about something he probably wouldn't understand in the old Celtic language they both once shared. Arthur would never learn or understand the language, he wasn't old enough to understand it fully, but he loved the fact they held on to what they were while they were still around him.

"Alright lad?" Arthur looked to see Ian watching him. "It's your house so sit down already."

Arthur smiled at his brother and grabbed a drink for himself and sat down. He listened for a while to Dylan and Paddy chatting away while out of the corner of his eye watching Ian chuckling to himself as he watched his younger brothers interact.

Steadily as the night progressed more and more alcohol flowed into the siblings systems and it wasn't long before one of them became far worse than what he should have been. Arthur had been forced into drinking for more than he had seriously needed to so he could de-stress. Unfortunately, Arthur could not have passed over a drinking game when Dylan had made a comment about his Rugby becoming pathetic over the last few years. With Ian becoming the ref of the game it had ended up with seven vodka shots and three paints of Cider only for it to end up with Dylan standing (barely) triumphantly over Arthur who was slumped over the arm of the chair about to pass out from the amount of alcohol that he was still not use to.

As Arthur lie face down over the arm of the chair, Ian chuckled as the little brother passed out. Arthur had never been good with his alcohol, ever! It was always amusing to see him in that state, but it was also annoying and Ian knew he would have to carry him up to bed.

"Well let's get ya to bed lad." Ian said and stood up to grab Arthur. As Ian had stood up he had failed to see Dylan who had caught his leg on the corner of the coffee table and fell backwards on to the carpeted floor. A massive thud had reached Ian's ears too late for him to see the Welshman lying on the floor next to him. Ian shook his head as Dylan rubbed his head and sat up. Dylan usually could handle his alcohol better than Arthur, but today it seemed that they weren't that far apart from each other. Ian looked towards Paddy who was chuckling on the sofa at how the little brothers where completely wasted. "You take Dylan." Ian commanded Paddy softly as he lifted Arthur into his arms.

Paddy nodded and walked over to Dylan and lifted him up before hoisting an arm around his shoulders. "Come on you." He spoke softly and helped walk Dylan upstairs. Both stumbled at bit from Dylan's unstable condition. Ian smiled as he watched his younger sibling struggle to get to the stairs let alone climb them. Quickly, Ian placed Arthur in bed before returning to help Paddy get Dylan up the last remaining steps and down the corridor his room.

After the two were put to bed Ian and Paddy were sat back down in the living room and looked at the remaining whisky that was left on the table. Both smiled at each other and nodded.

"Last one standing wins?"

"Let's go!"

* * *

Scotland, is a country in the North of the British Isles. He came to live with the baby of the family in 1707. It is safe to say that Scotland and England have never seen eye to eye. In the old days Scotland use to be a close friend with France and a big enemy to England. Famous for his haggis, Scotland certainly isn't seen in the typical British view, much like his other brothers. His relationships with Europe have always been pretty good and he'll get along with many people, especially for a quick drink.

Usually Scotland gets on well with his brothers but unfortunately since he is the oldest brother many of the younger sibling like to compete with him. Give him a drink in his hand or put him under too much stress and his bad habits will come out. Fried food and smoking. But apart from that he is a very nice person if not a bit stubborn.

Northern Ireland, certainly has never had the easiest life or the worst; more so he's had a complicated life. Recently his relationships with England and Southern Ireland has been challenging and stressing, but he has pulled through and now his relations with the two have balanced out, although he wish he could say that about the two brothers.

Being the youngest of the twins he certainly follows Southern Ireland when it comes to tricks on the other brothers. A lot of time though he does like to just go along with what his brothers do, just for the fact he wants to have fun.

He enjoys a good night out with his brothers, especially when there's a reason to drink. Certainly the charmer out of the siblings and is always getting the girls, but don't worry he's nothing like France. Southern Ireland knows how to treat people and you are more than safe with him.

* * *

It was morning and the house was almost left in silence apart from one little radio in the kitchen playing music with a male voice singing along to it. Ian wasn't a morning person and would usually have loved to stay in bed and wait for Dylan or whoever was brave enough to wake him up to have breakfast, but today he had woken up early. A slight hang over held on to his head, but it was nothing a cup of coffee could get rid of. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table as Dylan continued to cook and hum along to the music on the radio. Ian rubbed his head and sighed as the music made his head pound.

It was bad enough the hangover but to see Dylan dressed and cooking was making him feel worse. How Dylan managed to be wide awake and ready to go out was beyond him. Paddy was the same in a way, only it was lucky to keep him still at any point, Dylan was just too stubborn to let anything stop him from doing what he wants.

A mug of coffee slid its way into Ian's line of sight as he looked up to see Dylan smiling at him.

"You look like you need it," Dylan said softly not to disturb Ian's hangover. Dylan returned to his cooking and began to serve up the food. As the plates hit the table in came Paddy with a grumbling tummy. Dylan smiled his cheeky grin as he heard the noise and put a bit extra on to Paddy's plate knowing that he would need food today. Paddy tucked in quickly to the food while Ian took his time to eat.

It wasn't long before Ian noticed that Dylan was not eating and that they were one family member short in the kitchen. Ian smiled as he watched Dylan looking at the door way to the kitchen as if waiting for someone to enter. Ian knew who Dylan was waiting for... Or to put it better, he was waiting for Arthur not to turn up at the kitchen door. That would mean that Dylan could go and wake Arthur up. Dylan turned towards Ian with a small smile on his face. Ian gave a small chuckle and nodded.

"Go and get him," Ian said softly and took a sip of his coffee.

Dylan smiled widely, as if he had just won the Six Nations cup. Dylan put down his cup and briskly left the room and headed up stairs. Ian smiled and slowly eat the food that was on his plate. Paddy smiled and chuckled to himself as he clicked on to what Dylan was about to do. Quietly both waited for the noise that would soon come from upstairs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GG!"

Both burst out in to laughter as they heard the shout of their baby brother. Both wondered how Dylan had managed to wake up the baby of the family this time. It was a common occurrence the night after drinking for the Welshman to scare poor little England. Both Paddy and Ian had paid their dues when it came to Dylan's hyper state and now it was Arthur's problem... Well, that's what happens when you decide to take care of the Welsh. It wasn't too long before another laugh joined theirs. Dylan had returned while holding his side from the stitch he had gained from laughing so much.

"So much fun," Dylan sighed and poured a cup of fresh tea for the sensitive young man upstairs.

"How'd you do it?" Paddy asked as he finished his food.

Dylan smiled cheekily at his older brothers and gave a boyish giggle. "I knew Artie when France lived with us." Without saying any other words Dylan walked out of the room to play baby sitter to the baby brother.

* * *

1 = "Cymru!" - Wales! Cymru is the actual name for the nation, however other countries usually call the country by its English name Wales, even the Welsh say they come from Wales instead of Cymru.

2 = Stinking in Wales doesn't always mean that you smell. Sometimes it just mean you're dirty or that you're not tidy.

3 = "Gallois" - Welsh in French

4 = Black Dragon Cider is common drink served in Wales.


	2. Britannia's Legend Part 1

Title: Being a Kirkland Brother

Chapter: Britannia's Legend Part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Beta: Standingontherooftops and Amanda for helping me increase my writing skills; Mittens for helping me collect information for the story and for being English

Pairings: Suggestions of all different ones… No main pairing

WARNING: Violence, strong language and adult themes… FRANCE IS A PERVERT!

Summary: This is a smorgasbord of collected tales about England's siblings throughout history. Laugh as we see France attempt to inebriate England and his brothers come to the rescue. Cry as you read about the brother's relationship as Rome tore into their land and separates them. Explore aspects of British history from the Welsh perspective and enjoy the cultural insights of Britain.

* * *

It was a very long time ago. I remember it well... The nation that was Britannia and her children… This had been the way for many years, but then a new nation came to the scene and into the nation's lives. He sneaked his way in to the heart of the land and later would dominate it. This nation was the greatest one of all time and he was about to show this small and happy family who he was and what he was capable of doing.

I remember watching him come to our shores. I remember seeing his swing that sword against my brothers. I remember him taking control of us. I remember him leaving... He did so much too and for us and now i wonder what we would have done if he hadn't have come. But I know one thing he did to my family that I know me and my elder brothers cannot forgive. He split us up...

The land of the British Isle was never how it used to be. The land not only was geographically different but also it was represented by different nations as well. The name of the nation who represented the islands was called Britannia. She was one of the many Celts surrounding the modern day Europe and certainly one very reserved from the rest. Britannia was related to Gaul another Celt who occupied modern day France. Both sisters are strong fighters and where very proud women of great nations and their children will take those qualities from them. But this is not about the qualities of mother and children. This is about how Britannia fought in her last great war and how her children fought for not just their people or their lives, but for each other.

Britannia at this point in time has four children, her eldest Scotland; a young teenaged boy finally gaining his wisdom and strength to aid his people in the north of the island. Then there are the twins, Southern and Northern Ireland; both young and finally able to take care of themselves but still living with their family and not on their own land. And the youngest son was Cymru, a very young boy not yet ready to take care of his people, but old enough to understand that he is different from his people.1

Britannia was so proud of her boys but with trouble in their lands increasing she was often off fighting whoever would fight. It was down to Scotland to take care of his younger siblings.

* * *

Scotland was hard at work hunting food for his family. He had laid many traps and was now lying in wait for some poor animal to get caught. He knew it would not take long for him to get food for his family and keep them healthy. With his mother gone to the south after hearing something about invaders in the land she had gone to check out the lands. Hopefully there would be nothing there but until then Scotland would be their main source of food until his mother returned or when one of his brothers could help with the hunt properly. Cymru was becoming good at catching animals but when it came to the kill and preparation he was still only learning. The twins were pretty good at hunting but they preferred to fight instead of doing it.

A snap of a twig alerted Scotland to something close by. He looked and saw a small animal coming into view. The rabbit hopped into the trap and was caught without much movement or sound from Scotland. He smiled and came out of his hiding place and took the animal down. He continued with his usual routine until he believed that he had enough food to feed his family for the next few days. He tied up the animals he had caught and returned home for him to rest for the day and hopefully enjoy a good meal with his brothers. On returning to the small opening in the forest where his house stood he smiled as he saw the sight that greeted him. All three of his younger brothers were outside practicing their techniques for battles. The twins were fighting against each other with their swords clanging now and again as they gently met together. They were pretty good and were perfectly in time with each other. On the other side of the opening was young Cymru not with a sword like all the other brothers had, but he held a bow. Cymru seemed to like using the bow and was amazing at it. So much so that he had learnt how to use the long bow as well and could use it impressively compared to his brothers average use of the weapon. Cymru was quiet as he slowly pulled back the string that held the arrow. He took a few deep breaths before releasing the arrow sending it flying into a make shift target the boys had made for him.

Scotland smiled as he watched his brothers. He walked towards them and made his presence known to them. Each one turned to them before his name was called out by Cymru. Cymru came running toward him and gave him a hug. Both smiled as they held each other. Cymru was still very young compared to his brothers and was cherished by them all. Cymru was also the one who could get away with anything. All the brothers crowded around their eldest sibling and began to ask him about the food he caught and if he had seen anything interesting in the woods on that day. Their small talk was a common routine for them once Scotland had returned from his day of work.

"Scott, Scott!" Cymru called out with glee. "Did you see any magic out there? Did you see the unicorns today?" Cymru bounced around him and smiled as Scotland walked towards the open fire they had made for him. Scotland laughed at him and smiled as he saw his little brother take interests in the unusual senses of the lands. He placed the food down near the fire and patted Cymru's head and smiled.

"Now lad, calm down," he said softly. "Help me cook our food and you will find out what magic is out there." Cymru smiled and nodded before running into their house and collecting what they needed to prepare their food. Scotland smiled as he watched his baby brother run off. He turned to the twins who were collecting their weapons and putting them were they belonged. "You two!" He called to them, "collect water from the river." Without hesitance the twins left to collect the water.

Scotland returned to the dead animals that were in front of him. He began to untie them when Cymru returned with the tools he needed. They both began to prepare the food, all the while praising their Gods for the food and speaking in their own tongues in praise of the Gods. It wasn't long before all the animals that were needed were skinned and cut ready to cook over the fire that Cymru had carefully lit with ease. Cymru was learning quickly how to prepare his food and how to thank the Gods for what they had. Scotland smiled at how the little brother was concentrating on the preparations so much that he was giving the animals a cute little pout.

Within no time the food was prepared and ready for them to eat. All four brothers sat around the fire and ate their food as quickly as they could. They weren't eating quickly because their tummies hadn't eaten all day, but mostly because they were excited to hear Scotland's stories about the forest and the wild and mysterious animals that he had seen. All the brothers loved to hear about the mythical creatures that lived all around them.

"Scott! Scott!" Cymru yelled out as soon as his final mouth full of food was sitting comfortably in his tummy. "Tell us about the creatures! Tell us! Tell us!" He jumped off the log he had been sitting on and over to his brother who was still eating his last few mouth full. Scotland patted him on the head and finished his food before pulling his little brother onto his lap and began telling his stories of all the creatures around them.

"Well... Where should I start?" Scotland asked as the warm flames of the fire lapped heat at his skin and the smoke that rose from the fire swarmed them. Scotland smiled at his brothers who drew closer to him with each word he spoke.

Scotland reached his hand out towards the flames and the smoke. He closed his eyes and muttered words under his breath that even Cymru did not hear. The smoke that was rising into the sky stopped and surrounded his brothers. Shapes began to form in the smoke which looked like a river surrounded by mountains. Around them the smoke grew thicker and thicker for them only to see each other and the images that the smoke showed them.

"I'll tell you of the creature that I saw not too long ago in the west." Scotland stated and moved his hand slightly to control the smoke. As he narrated the story the smoke around them showed what was happening. "Not too long ago I went hunting in the west. I swam in the ice cold rivers and climbed the tall western mountains in our land. I reached the top of the mountains, not to seek animals for food but to see what new creatures lurked in our lands. The air was cold and the clouds seemed so close that I could almost reach them." Scotland smiled as he saw Cymru entranced with the images that surrounded him. The twins smiled as they listened to the story and the interesting shapes that surrounded them. "I looked down at the land in awe of how low down they were to me. I smiled, but my smile stopped when I saw the birds that had been quietly nesting suddenly rose up in fear and franticly began to fly away from the mountain." The smoke rose up and transformed into birds and flew around them before disappearing into swirls of smoke. "I wondered why the birds had been scared... Was it because of me? No... It was something else. Slowly I descended the mountain and into the river at the base of the mountains. I was about to continue my hunting when a loud roar was heard through the valley and echoed off the mountains." Cymru imitated a loud roar making his brothers laugh at him.

Scotland continued, "I turned and looked but there were no bears, no dangerous animals anywhere. Then I looked up into the sky... That's when I saw the creature." Scotland raised his hand and swirled the smoke to see a strange creature form on its own in the smoke. The creature originally had a large body much bigger than the tallest trees in their forest. It had a long elegant tail and strong wings helping it to sore through the skies with ease. It's claws were sharper than their swords and its teeth could pierce anything quicker than an arrow could. "The creature lowered itself on to the side of the mountain and stopped raising its head into the air. Its green eyes shone in the sun light. Then it turned and looked at me. He did not move and neither did I. The creature kept its gaze on me. I dare not move for fear it would attack me." Cymru clung close to Scotland as the smoke creature turned to look directly at them. "It lowered its head and gaze from me. It then raised its head into the air and with one deep breath fire exploded from its mouth and into the sky. I could feel the heat even though I was in the river. It was so hot." Scotland smiled as Cymru and the twins were entranced with the image of the creature of smoke. "Then it stopped and looked back at me. Its green eyes flashed and he gave the loudest roar I had ever heard in my life. Then it flapped its powerful wings and flew into the sky and over the mountains away from me... Never to be seen again..." With his story coming to an end the smoke ascended into the air and the area was cleared.

All three younger siblings were silent as the smoke rose in to the sky along with that mysterious fire breathing creature. Scotland smiled as he watched his brother awed expressions. It was another moment before they turned back to their brother and their silence was broken. They had never heard of that creature before.

"That was amazing," Called out Northern Ireland in delight.

"So mysterious," said Southern Ireland as his gaze returned to the night sky. Cymru was the last to speak as he thought about the creature he had just seen.

"What was it called?" Asked Cymru looking up at Scotland with a glazed look in his eyes. Scotland smiled and patted his baby brothers head.

"It was a dragon..."

* * *

Scotland stood in the shade of the forest trees just on the edge of the clearing. He had awoken to his mother calling him. She had brought him here to talk away from his brothers. He didn't quite understand what was happening but he did not have a good feeling about it. Her clothes were surprisingly clean all considering she had gone to watch two of her own tribes fight against each other. Scotland did not like it when his own tribes did that but his mother was constantly away all across their island watching the battles.

"What's going on mama?" Scotland asked as he looked up at his mother.

"I need to ask you to take care of your brothers for a little longer while I go to see Iberia and Gaul," she said softly folding her hands in front of her. She smiled at her eldest son and noticed how he seemed to be slightly on edge with the circumstances that she had created to have this conversation. "And I will be taking Cymru along with me too. He needs to understand the trading that I have been taking care of for him." 2

Scotland blinked and lowered his guard a bit as he heard his mother explain about the trading. Since Cymru was still a very young nation he did not understand the idea of trading and how it affected him. So to protect him their mother, Britannia took charge of the trading, it also gave her an excuse to see her two sisters.

"Is there something wrong with the trading then?" Scotland enquired curiously. "Or are you just teaching him?" Scotland watched how Britannia's hand twitched as he spoke those words. Something was not right. She was never like this, something was definitely wrong.

"I will be teaching him," she stated before the smile slowly disappeared from her face. "But there is also trouble going on across the sea." She paused before giving a sigh. "As you know Rome has been attacking Iberia for quite a while now," she almost whispered as if it was something they were not supposed to talk about. Scotland had known that Iberia had been at war with a nation called Rome for many years now and not much had stopped it. Was Iberia losing the war? Was that the trouble, if so then taking Cymru to see Iberia was dangerous? Their mother could not take care of Cymru and attack Rome if needed. Britannia continued her explanation, "Rome has now begun to attack Gaul as well. Both are holding their own, but our trading with them is important and we need them."

"But we can survive without them mama," Scotland said knowing that it was correct. They could easily be in isolations and survive. "We don't need them."

Britannia sighed and placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down to him slightly. "You are a Celt Scotland," she said softly staring deep into his eyes. "Remember this... Family is more important than anything." She smiled as Scotland nodded. "You defend your own. That is why we must go and give as much trade as we can." She pulled away from him. 3

Scotland lowered his head as he thought about the stories that surrounded the nation that was Rome. He was powerful and no army had overpowered him. If Britannia took Cymru trading then what were the chances that he would get hurt or worse killed. He was the baby brother! He would not last long fighting against a nation like Rome... Scotland sighed and looked up at his mother.

"Mama does he really have to go?" He asked quietly, his eyes almost pleading for his brother to stay with them. Britannia knew that Scotland would not let Cymru get hurt and neither would she, but this was the one time when they had to take a chance with the trading before the wars got worse. "Mama, the lad is still only learning," he spoke again louder than before.

"I took you there when you were his age Scotland," Britannia stated and folded her arm again. This was different, there was more danger this time she understood, but if she left it any longer it could be a bigger problem in the future. "Understand what I am trying to do my son."

"What about Rome?" Scotland asked with fear in his voice as he edged closer to his mother.

"Rome will not dare touch me," Britannia snapped with anger flaring in her eyes. It was not often that Britannia became angry around her children but this was one time she had to do it to show she was not afraid. "I will smite Rome if he comes near us."

* * *

It was morning time and Cymru had been sound asleep next to the twins when the sound of voices awoke him in the early hours of the morning. Slowly he rose from the floor and pulled away at the cloth that had covered him. He stood up slowly and rubbed his eyes as he left the shaded area of the house and into the bright rays on the rising sun. Cymru blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He looked around at the clearing that the house resided in, there was no one there... So where were the voices coming from? And where was Scotland? He was usually the first one up...

"Mama does he really have to go?" a voice asked quietly. Cymru looked around and on the other side of the clearing near their home made target stood two people. He couldn't see very well who they were but that didn't matter, Cymru knew who it was just by the voice.

"Mama, the lad is still only learning," the voice spoke again. Cymru knew the voice to belong to his big brother Scotland. Cymru felt more relaxed now knowing that he knew someone was around him.

"I took you there when you were his age Scotland," said a soft female voice coming from next to Scotland. Cymru knew that voice, that soothing voice which had lulled him to sleep at one time. It was his mother, Britannia. "Understand what I am trying to do my son."

"What about Rome?" Scotland asked with fear in his voice as he edged closer to his mother. Rome... Who was Rome? Was he another nation? Cymru didn't know much about other nations, especially outside of his family. He knew of his two auntie's Gaul and Iberia but he didn't know who else was out there.

"Rome will not dare touch me," Britannia snapped. "I will smite Rome if he comes near us."

"Mama!" The two elder nations turned to see the young nation watching them. Britannia's anger melted as she saw her baby boy standing there in front of her. She smiled and walked over to him. She picked him up and placed him on her hip. If he grew any bigger she would not be able to do this for very much longer. She gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned to Scotland.

"He will come with me," she said softly and beckoned him over. He did not hesitate in coming to her and she kissed his head. "On my life we will return... Scotland be brave for me."

* * *

1 = Cymru back in the olden days before Rome came along actually owned a small part of the modern day north of England. But when Rome came its said that these Welsh Celts moved away and spread to other parts of the Celtic Britain.

2 = During the Bronze age Wales was constantly exporting goods to Iberia (now Spain) and Gaul (now France). This however would also be a bad thing for them since Rome had most of its information about Celtic Britain because of the trade links with Iberia and Gaul specifically.

3 = Rome's invasion of Gaul roughly took place between 121BC - 51BC. Iberia was invaded between 218BC - 17BC. Britannia would not successfully be invaded until roughly 43AD.

I am trying to get a chapter out once a month but since its summer I may not be able to get one out every month so please be patient with me.

Also thank you to everyone who liked the story or left a comment. Please keep the comments coming in because it does help me with my writing.

Thanks guys xxx


End file.
